Last kiss
by Latay
Summary: a story of love and longing. betrayal and pain. it's a sad story you've been warned. Haruka and Michiru. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

A/N hello everyone

**A/N hello everyone. I've come back. So this is my newest fic, it's going to be short, about 3 chapters, but still good...so read it. It's a sad story towards the end. Don't hate me I've warned you. But anyway, continue on to the story I hope you all like it**

**Chapter 1**

Haruka sat on her bed looking at the old pictures that she had found while cleaning her desk. A small smile formed on her lips, as she gazed at the photo that she held between her thumb and her forefinger. The old picture was of a young girl, no older than thirteen. She was carefree, laughing as her aqua locks blew in the wind. Haruka remembered that day; it was the last week of summer before their first year of high school. The girl in the picture, Michiru Kaioh, is her best friend...Well, she _was_ her best friend.

_**-Flashback-**_

Long summer days and sweet summer nights...They were inseparable. A few weeks before their first year of high school, they wanted to spend every moment together. They were best friends.

Haruka, chased after Michiru, camera in hand through a grassy field. The place they went to get away. Michiru let out a gleeful squeal when Haruka grabbed her from behind and pulled her to the ground. They lay there for a while, just laughing together. Michiru rested her head on Haruka's shoulder; the clicking sound of the camera was all that could be heard as Michiru took pictures of the clouds. Haruka ran her fingers through her sandy blonde hair; she had let her hair grow longer than usual, she wanted a change. She felt Michiru snuggle up closer to her, her head now rested on Haruka's chest.

"I don't want the summer to be over", said Michiru pouting.

Haruka wrapped her arms around Michiru. "Don't worry, I'll stay with you," she said with a smile. Michiru leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Haruka's lips. Haruka smiled. Michiru ruffled Haruka's hair with a laugh. "You're going to cut this before school starts though, right?" she teased. Haruka laughed and rolled on top of Michiru straddling her. Her hands pressed the ground at either side of Michiru's face. Haruka leaned in close to Michiru's face, "You love my hair," she whispered softly before smiling. Michiru quickly snapped a picture of Haruka and smiled. She ran her fingers through the blonde's hair and let her hand trail down her face, her hand rested on Haruka's cheek. "I love you", she said closing the space between herself and Haruka and taking the blonde's lips with hers.

_**-End of flashback-**_

It seemed so long ago that Haruka and Michiru had talked. Everything changed after that day. The first day of school Michiru avoided Haruka, and she continued to do so throughout their remaining years of high school. Now, Haruka and Michiru were approaching the end of their final high school year and they hadn't spoken to each other since that day captured in that picture.

Ever since the first day in grade nine, Haruka had resorted to watching Michiru from afar. 'What I wouldn't give to talk to her...to kiss her...or just to hold her' Haruka thought to herself. She let out a sad sigh and gazed longingly at the picture of her former friend.

"…Michiru…" she said softly. Tears began to pool in her eyes... "I hate you." Haruka closed her eyes and clenched her jaw, a tear slid down her cheek... She re-opened her eyes and stared at the picture. Michiru's smile tore through her heart. "…I hate you…" Haruka choked out. "…I hate you for abandoning me" her voice shook. "I needed you. I hate you." Tears now streamed steadily down Haruka's face and onto the photograph. She hoped that if she told herself that she hated Michiru enough times that she'd believe it. That the pain would go away.

"Michiru…" Haruka said, her voice barely a whisper, her eyes still unable to look away from the picture "…I hate you…because you hate me".

Haruka crushed the picture into a loose wad and tossed it into the trashcan.

She fell back onto her bed, and stared blankly at the ceiling. She closed her eyes and rested her head on her hands.

"Nope..." she chuckled desperately. "…Still hurts."

To be continued…

**A/N thanks for reading the first chapter of my new fic. I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to review.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

**A/N. Here it is, second chapter of Last Kiss. Don't forget to review, anyway I'll leave you to read. Enjoy!**

**-Chapter 2-**

**Two days later**

Haruka pulled her cell phone out of her pocket, as she left the classroom, "4:25…"she sighed; she had stayed after school to write a test that she had missed. The tired blonde, made her way to her locker, and opened it. She began putting her binders in her bag, but stopped when she heard footsteps approaching.

"Hey…" said a familiar voice "…long time no see". Haruka turned to face the person... And there she was in all her beauty... Michiru... Haruka went cold.

"Don't act like you were looking…" Haruka replied harshly as she swung her bag over her shoulder and brushed past Michiru.

"…Ruka…" Michiru called over her shoulder causing Haruka to stop dead in her tracks.

"Please don't call me that…" Haruka said as her eyes fell to the floor. Michiru walked over to Haruka and spun the blonde around, forcing the taller girl to face her.

"I've missed you…" Michiru said softly.

Haruka wanted to look away, but Michiru's deep eyes lured Haruka in, she felt herself drowning… "…I've missed you…" Michiru repeated, softly placing her hand on Haruka's chest.

Haruka closed her eyes. 'I hate her…I hate her…' she told herself; desperately trying to believe it was true. "…I'm sure you have" Haruka said, still managing to control herself enough to deliver a sarcastic tone.

Michiru gently grabbed the hair at the back of Haruka's head and pulled her face close.

Their lips almost touching…

"…Ruka…I've missed you…" Michiru said softly, her breath on Haruka's lips made the blonde's heart melt.

Haruka's lips parted slowly…

"Michiru...is that you?" said a voice from behind Haruka.

Michiru's body tensed instantly. "Shit…." She cursed under her breath, then quickly pushed Haruka away and began to walk over to her friend.

"Hey Mai!" said Michiru to her friend who was staring rudely at Haruka.

Mai's gaze made it's way to Michiru, she looked her over suspiciously. "Did I interrupt something?" asked Mai pointing at Haruka.

"What?" Michiru asked, her gaze following Mai's finger only to meet Haruka's piercing gaze. Michiru laughed weakly before cracking a cocky smirk, "Me?" she laughed harder, pointing at Haruka with her thumb. "I don't swing _that_ way" Michiru turned back to Mai, who was somewhat satisfied with her friend's response, with that they left Haruka there staring after Michiru.

_**-Flashback- **_

_**The First day of Grade Nine**_

_Michiru hadn't talked to her all day, but Haruka didn't think anything of it; Michiru always was one who made friends easily. _

_At the end of the day Haruka waited by the front doors for Michiru. Ten minutes passed… twenty…thirty minutes passed and finally, there she was. Michiru was walking with a three other girls Haruka didn't recognize; one with long blonde hair and two brunettes. Haruka gently grabbed Michiru's arm just as the girls were about to pass her. "Hey, where have you been?" Haruka asked jokingly. The other three girls stopped and stared at Haruka with slight disgust, then back to Michiru. Embarrassed, Michiru looked at Haruka angrily, and then turned to her new friends. "Mai, give us a minute?" Michiru gestured with her head towards Haruka. Mai rolled her eyes. "Whatever" she said as she arrogantly flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder and turned to talk to the brunettes. _

_Michiru pulled out of Haruka's grasp. "Leave me alone, ok?" she pleaded. _

"_Uhhhh…" Taken aback by Michiru's odd behaviour Haruka couldn't find any words to say.… _

"_I can't do this Haruka". Michiru said, her soft voice shaking. Haruka lovingly wrapped her arms around Michiru. _

"_I already told you I'll stay here with you. We'll do this together" Haruka smiled. Her smile quickly faded when she felt Michiru's wriggle out of her arms._

"_You don't get it!" Michiru started. "I'm not doing this anymore" as she gestured between herself and Haruka. "I've grown out of this and it would be best if you did the same." _

_Haruka felt anger building inside of her. 'How can she say that?' she thought to herself. _

"_It has only been a week!" Haruka's voice was louder than she expected._

_Michiru looked down at her feet. "It's not right," she stated firmly. Her eyes met Haruka's once more. Michiru straightened her back, her eyes went cold. "You may not care that people hate you, but I do!" Haruka took a step back. Michiru clenched her jaw tightly, she knew she had just hurt Haruka, 'she needed to hear it…' she tried to convince herself._

"_Hey Michiru, you ready?" Mai asked impatiently. _

_Michiru looked at Mai and then back at Haruka. She turned away from Haruka and started towards Mai. "Yea…" she began, "let's go." _

_Haruka watched as Michiru walked further and further down the street….away from her._

_**-End of flashback-**_

**-At Haruka's house-**

When Haruka got home, she went straight to her room. She couldn't believe she'd let herself be so easily fooled by Michiru yet again. 'I'm not your toy Michiru!' she thought to herself. "I hate you," she said angrily as she tried to contain the tears that she felt coming. She refused to let herself cry. Not anymore

Her fist connected with the wall…

Haruka punched the wall repeatedly; she ignored the pain she felt each time her knuckles cracked, the painful crunching and grinding of her knuckles against the solid surface. She didn't stop, if anything she punched harder. "I hate you," she yelled throwing her final punch. Her release. A smile played on her lips. She was numb.

Haruka fell back on her bed, her chest heaving. She laughed to herself. "I'm ok…I'm ok" she repeated desperately trying to convince herself that was true. "At least…I will be" she added on a sigh. '…Soon…' she thought, 'I will be fine soon…'

To be continued…

**A/N. so that was chapter two. I hope you enjoyed it. Review and tell me what you thought of it. Just a heads up there will only be one more chapter to this story. The next one is the saddest chapter, so don't hate me. **


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

**A/N: so this is the final chapter of Last Kiss, I hope you all enjoy it. Thank you to everyone who read and more thanks to those who reviewed. I hope you all like the ending. Don't forget to R&R. MizzVita, sorry that I forgot to thank you in the first two chapters, but your help is greatly appreciated.**

**Chapter 3 **

Haruka grunted as the sunlight shone through the windows and spread across her face. She raised her hand to block the penetrating light only to feel a sharp pain shoot up her arm. Haruka looked at her bruised hand through half opened eyes. "Damn..." she sighed. She turned to look at the clock on her night table; it read 8:00 am. She still had time. Haruka slowly rose from her bed and shuffled her towards the bathroom.

Haruka climbed into the shower, she felt her whole body loosen and relax as the hot water beat against her back, and the steam rose from her skin. Haruka looked down at her hands and laughed sadly. She tightened her jaw, and through the pain, Haruka forced herself to make her hands into tight fists. After taking a deep breath, she then relaxed her hands. 'I'm ok…' she said to herself.

Once she was dressed and ready to go, Haruka walked over to the corner of her room and shuffled around the paper in her trashcan. Haruka pulled out the crumpled picture of Michiru; she smoothed out the picture on her stomach and looked at it with a smile. Haruka folded the picture as neatly as she could and placed it in her pant pocket. Taking once last look at the clock, Haruka walked out of her room.

**-At school -**

Haruka had already planned what she would do, what she would say, the only problem now, was that she couldn't muster up enough courage to get up and do it. She had been sitting in a stairwell near Michiru's locker since she'd arrived at school. She let out soft and sad sighs, when old memories started to replay in her mind.

Haruka was startled when the last bell, marking the end of the day, rang. She knew she couldn't stay in the stairwell for much longer. If she waited too long, Michiru would leave, and she would never get the chance to carry out her plan. Exhaling deeply, Haruka rose off of the stairs and stood at full height. 'It's now or never…' she thought to herself, as she placed the picture back in her pocket.

When Haruka stepped out into the hallway, Michiru was standing there; her friends formed a semi-circle around Mai, who was leaning against a locker and Michiru who was against the locker beside her.

Haruka took a deep breath. 'Now or never…' she thought to herself again. She clenched her fists. A tear began to form in her left eye. 'Now or never' she repeated. Haruka looked down the hall and her determined eyes met Michiru's.

Haruka started towards her...Michiru's body tensed. 'What are you doing Ten'ou?' Michiru thought to herself. Haruka reached the group and quickly pushed through Michiru's friends. Michiru and Haruka locked eyes. Haruka pushed Mai aside. Mai stared in disgust. "Excuse me?" she said angrily after she regained her balance stared at Haruka. Michiru looked at Haruka. "What are you doing Haruka?" she asked in an angered whisper. Michiru looked over at Mai, who was obviously displeased. Haruka grabbed Michiru's hand and placed the picture inside it. Michiru looked into her hand and saw the folded picture. "Ruka Wha-" Michiru started...her words were quickly lost as Haruka pressed her body close to Michiru's and their lips met. Haruka broke the kiss and Michiru stared at the blonde in complete shock. Everything was quiet. Haruka rested her forehead on Michiru's. "I'm fine now…" she whispered. "… I still love you" she whispered. Before Michiru could compose her thoughts, Haruka once again pushed past Michiru's friends and disappeared down the hallway.

"What the hell was that?" one of Michiru's friends laughed.

"Who the hell was that?" asked another.

Mai turned to Michiru. "So? What was that Michiru?" she asked rudely.

Michiru wasn't listening. She was staring at the folded picture Haruka had placed in her hands. She opened it slowly. Her body froze when she saw the picture. It was the picture that Haruka had taken of her...the summer of grade nine... Tears instantly fell from Michiru's eyes and rolled onto the photo.

"Michiru?" Mai said confused. She looked down at the picture in Michiru's hands and then looked at Michiru even more confused than before.

"I'm sorry…" she said quietly, "I've got to go" Michiru grabbed her bag off of the floor and hurried down the hallway in the direction Haruka had left.

**A month later **

_-...Haruka..._

_I've cried myself to sleep everyday for the past month. I know now what I did to you. I know now that you needed me more than I thought you did...I abandoned you. _

_Thank you for picture you gave me. I put it in a safe place. I look at it sometimes. Not too often though. It's too painful. When I see it, I think of you. It's not a bad thing that I'm thinking of you...but it just reminds me of how much I hurt you and of how much I miss you now. How was I to know that that day was to be the last day I was going to see you?... Touch you?... The last day I was ever going to kiss you... _

_They say you died instantly and that there was no pain, but I know better than that... They said that a bullet to the head is relatively painless, but you were in pain for years before that weren't you? ...All because of me..._

_I think about it sometimes, death, I think of the possibility of a second chance with you... To tell you that…_

_...I love you... _

_...That I've always loved you..._

_...and I'm sorry...-_

Michiru folded the paper in half and placed it into the wooden box that sat opened on her desk. Ever since the day Haruka died, Michiru had begun writing notes to Haruka. She knew Haruka would never receive them, but she never stopped writing. It was a form of therapy for her...

Michiru figured, dying was Haruka's release. Living, was her punishment.

**A/N: well I hope you all liked it. Tell me what you thought. Review, review, review. Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
